Deidara's Puppet
by midnight secrit
Summary: What if Sasori had a sister? What would happen if she joined the akastuki? What abilities would she have, any similar to sasori's or different? Would she get along with hidan?
1. Chapter 1

**Fight**

**I saw two akatsuki members in the dango shop. One with long blonde hair, and the other I could not tell. That must be Deidara, but who is the other guy? I did not care either way. I hadn't had a fight in 6 days since I saw Saske. So they were dead just because I felt like it. I watched them go out of the shop; I fallowed them keeping my distance. I was fallowing them for 5 minutes until the hunched over one said in a grumble "deidara, you know were being fallowed". "Already on it danno," he said confidently. I was confuse, all of a sudden I noticed two small white (what seeded to be clay) spiders climbing the tree next to me. "OH SHIT"! I yelled while attaching chakra strings to trees across the path. I started to laugh like an idiot as they exploded as I swung and did cartwheels on my chakra strings like spider man. "FRICKEN BOMBER!" I shouted, but imminently continued to laugh. After being 20 yards in front of them, I landed on my feet and my hand on the ground in front of my facing them. I slowly brought my hand back up and faced them with a wide grin on my face. "You two are very unfortunate for me to see you right now. I haven't had a fight in 6 days and I just couldn't resist." I said with a cocky grin on my face. Diedara chuckled and the hunched over guy just stood there looking bored. **_**I wonder who that guy is. ... I wonder what imp up against. **_**I then said loudly enough for them to hear "hhmmmm.. Let's see what imp up against". I closed my eyes yet keeping total my guard up and focused on their chakra. After about 30 seconds I opened my eyes and said "appears to be a bomber whose very skilled but acts completely stupid"i saw a insulted stare on deidara's face, this was going to be fun, "and another puppet master, this should be fun." I paused, " now let's have some fun"i whispered. I slanted my head down while biting my left thumb so it bleeds, I then put my hand out to my left side and whipped blood on all my fingers. I stretched my hand out flat, focusing all my chakra on my five fingers. As I focused a human outline got clearer and clearer until it was obviously a female puppet smiling. I smirked as I thought what they were thinking, they were probely thinking that this was just a plain puppet but they would be wrong if they thought that. This was Kasumi, one of the legendary puppets of the best puppet master.(which of course Amaya's the best puppet master) Kasumi is a puppet that has a mind of her own and also has a few human characteristics. She was dressed in a long black traveling coat and she had long black hair. I then spoke to her, "Kasumi, wanted go up against the bomber?" Without me controlling her with the chakra strings, she turned to me and said in a pleasant and pleased voice, "please. It's been a while since you called me out. Cut my strings will you?" "No problem," I answer and I snapped my hand into a fist. She then looked like a hanging body then formed legs and stretched "aahhhhh. It's been a while. " Diedara looked at us and whispered to the hunched over guy, "is that even possible un." The hunched over guy growled "yes. This is a very skilled puppet master jutsu that I am still in the processes of learning. Be on your guard." "But danno. I thought you were the best puppet master. un," Diedara responded. "the guy looked frustrated, "there's only one person better than me and there the best, I'm the second best, now no more talking, focus, AND DONT BE STUPID!" "I laughed, "ready to die?" I whispered and ducked my head so they couldn't see my face, "I sure hope." A sword came out of my left sleeve covered in poison, on my other arm, a 3 feet long chain came out covered in 7-inch blades, from each ankle came rotating circler blades, 15inches long beach, far enough out not to cut me. My Waistline hair turned into thousands of long sharp needles, able to slice anything with the slightest touch. My teeth turned into points, My eyes turned a dark purple. I looked like a puppet monster. "READY! SET! GOO!" I yelled. Immediately I charged at the hunched over guy, he tried to stab me in the leg with the end of his tail, but all he did was cut off one shredder attached to my ankle. I brought my left arm back as if I was going to slice his head off with my sword, but as I was coming down to kill, I disappeared and came back up behind him. He didn't have time to turn around, and cut him with my chain, it went through his cloak to the puppet covering him I knew was there. I then disappeared again and and reappeared 4 yards in front of him to let himself collect and to listen to Kasumi's fight. I watch my opponent listening. I heard a-lot of explosions while I watched the puppets mouth open and let out three Minnie torpedoes.. AAWWW HOW CUTE!I thought. I attached chakra stings to trees and flipped through the air as they fallowed me. I laughed for this was a simple challenge. I started to what seeded to be flying towards him until I was a yard away from him. He saw what I was doing and immediately jumped back while I landed in the ground being exploded.**

Sasori's p.o.v.

Who the hell did she think she was? and her attacks were so simple, it reminded me of how my sister and I used to train. But I had got her, I watch her land where I was a second ago and explode. As the cloud of smoke slowly disappeared, I saw five puppets over her. How did she have time to summon them that fast. She slowly got up, the puppets started arguing with each other as they sorted out to her left and right side, there weapons showing. I wasn't surprised. She was the only person to ever create the half-human puppets. There is only one puppet master in history that I know of that was able to do that. ...My eyes widened as I remember. NO! SHE CAN'T BE...

Amaya's p.o.v.

I thought of my little brother as my puppets agued amongst each other. I yelled "SHUTTTT UPPPPP!" They immediately stopped and stared at me. I grumbled "now I'm mad", loud enough for him to hear. He appeared to be staring at me in amassment. I guess he figured out who I was. It has been a while since I saw my lil brother sasori. He must have just figured that out. HA!. I kept the strings on all my puppets. Diedara and Kasumi came into view. I then whispered, "hay saso". He looked at me like I was a freak. "yeah, it's me. it's been a while but now this is just training, let's see how much stronger you've gotten. You call off you lil bomber of yours, and I'll call off Kasumi. This is now a fight of skill, not a fight to see who survives. " I looked up and smiled at him. Just then Diedara and Kasumi came into view, I shouted " KASUMI! FALL BACK!" She stared at me and Diedara looked at me like I was insane. "You to Diedara", Saso mumbled.. Deidara did as he was told and walked over to sasori. He asked y and saso said because this is now a fight of puppet master skill, stay out of it, you won't live." deidara appeared to be insulted but jumped back 8 yards. Kasumi came to my side, she was bleeding poison. Funny I thought. Just then, sasori whipped out seven puppets so he had one more than I. I immediately charged at him, all my puppets went ahead and took out there best blade and aimed. His and my puppets started to fight, I cut the strings on them all so I could focus on saso. **_This is going to be a lot of fun, _****I thought.**

Daidara's p.o.v.

I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't die against puppets, there just wood and weapons. Even though these ones are slightly different. I watch the fight take a turn as sasori and Amaya went one on seven. I thought sasori was better that that, but he had to control his puppets and fight Amaya by himself. I was confused. What's up with him. I then heard the deep voice of leader inside my head and closed my eyes, "where the hell are you two. You should be back by now. " I could see sasori couldn't answer so I did. I spoke aloud but to him in my head "sasori and I got into a fight. Sasori is fighting the best puppet master on his own because he said my abilities arnt well enough against her. I think you should send back up that could handle the best puppet master, even sasori said she was the best that he knew of. we're 3 miles east of the hide-out." I heard him respond in an annoyed tome in my head, "understood". Then leader's voice went away and I knew he wasn't talking anymore, but sending back up.

Amaya's p.o.v.

Sasori looked slightly stressed but angry. I laughed to myself. He had seven puppets to control while all I had to do was control myself. I came at him from every point, he would send a puppet or two after me then. It was obvious that he was stressing, yet I was having fun. after about 10 minutes of this, he went up against the side of the forest, and me the other. I was breathing heavily, all my puppets lined up next to me smiling. I was surprised at how silent they were being, they normally ague with each other until I sent then back to my puppet room. Just then, Itachi and Kisame were next to him. He growled. I laughed "Duck butt head's brother. And The tailest tailed beast. The pleasure is mine, " I then smirked evily. I looked Itachi in the eye for a mili second. SHIT!WRONG CHOICE! I was immediately in a gen juitsu on a cross, I couldn't break free from the cross. The sky was red and I was stuck here. GREAT, I thought, JUST MY LUCK. Itachi then appeared in front of me. I chuckled, "Itachi, you should be proud of you brother, "I paused to see his face hadn't changed from emotionless," He's getting quite strong, I would say his hatetred is the most I've ever seen. By the way, when he kills you, he won't go back as a village hero, he will kill the entire village for forcing you to kill the whole clan." That made his eyes brow's touch. I continued in a whisper, "ya, I know about that. you're doing a good job faking to be in the akatski when really your making sure they don't go after your village. " I frowned as I saw sadness form in his eyes, then it turned to concern, then to anger. "calm down, I'm not going to tell anyone, by the way, I know it's only been 3 seconds in real life, and I know how to break free of this genjutsu."

Sasori's p.o.v.

I saw Amaya's eyes look at itachi. I knew then that she was in a gen jutsu. I made all my puppets disappear so it was just me still in my main normal puppet. Deidara then came out looking annoyed but didn't say anything. As he stood still watching amaya a ring of chakra formed around her feet. Her hair turned back to normal and her eyes and teeth were normal again. All the weapons that were coming out from her body slowly made their way back in. She then looked like a normal person. A cloud of smoke flew around her puppets, as the smoke cleared, they were gone. She must be calming down, I guessed. Then the chakra ring went away and she started to blink her eyes. I knew she was out of the genjutsu. "SASO!"she yelled, "COME OUT OF YOUR Puppet haven't seen you for years." All the guys looked at me but the only one that seemed surprised was diedara, even though he didn't say anything. I slowly crawled out of Hiruko. Stood up and stared at her calmly. "Haven't change a bit since you were 25, have you saso," she commented. I gave a slight amused smile. She laughed. "So you've join the akatsuki. Smart. By the way, our lil fight in over." I saw myself do an anime sweet-drop in my head. "hay sasori my man, who is this un," deidara asked. I said calmly in my normal voice, "this is my older sister Amaya. She is the strongest puppet master besides me and left the village 5 years before I did. She would be a great addition to the akatsuki if she would join. And we can't make her join, it's impossible no matter what you do, she's that kind of person." I watched diedara seem a little annoyed, Kisame smirk, and itachi not do a thing. "I'll join also if your leader accepts me," amaya said calmly. "well, this seems to be taking a turn from what we were told, " Kisame said smirking. I didn't care if she joined or didn't, ya she was my friend, she was my sister, but it didn't matter to me if I didn't see her much. 


	2. Chapter 2

Akastuki

**Amaya's pov**

The walk back was silent. But it didn't bother me much. Kisame and itachi walked in the front wile deidara and Sasori walked behind me. I didn't care if I was in the middle. We walked into a cave that led to a doorway, then it turned into a bunch of halls, then what appeared to be a hang out where there was this dude with silver short hair. "hay, whose the hottie," he commented. I stopped, slowly turned around to face him, and said in a deathly calm voice, "you worst nightmare asshole." He just smirked at me. I flipped my hair and continued to walk. Kisame had gone down one hall, and itachi lead me down another. Deidara and Sasori still stayed behind me. he led me to a door and knocked on it. I then heard a stern powerful, "Enter." Itachi, I, deidara, and sasori walked in. Leader stared at us. Sasori then said in a grumble (he was back in Hiruko) "this is my older sister Amaya. She is the strongest puppet master there is and would be a great addition to the akatsuki." Leader narrowed his eyes. I watch him with an emotionless face as he stared at me**_. what is it with this guy and _****staring I thought. "very well. Sasori, take her to get a cloak and give her a room," leader responded never taking his eyes off me. I didn't get it, first the blonde dude, then the silver hair, and now this creep WTF! Was it the tight dress-thing I was wearing with the black shorts under it, or was it just I looked suspicious. I didn't get it. "ok," sasori said in an annoyed voice. I chuckled, leader's eyes narrowed more and his eyebrows touched. I didn't care though. When I was out of his eye view, I burst out laughing. Itachi ignored me and went away, Deidara looked at me with a half smile half your insane face on, sasori ignored me completely. Sasori led me to a room with a ton of cloaks, deidara fallowed. "dam, that's a lot of cloaks," I commented. I walked in and search through them, I finally found one in my size five minutes later. "wow this place is so not organized, "I mumbled. Deidara chuckled and sasori ignored me. Then sasori led me to a reasonable sized room with a bathroom and a desk with a bed and a lamp. "nice, no windows in the halls, no windows in the rooms, suspicion glare from leader, and no one talks, what is this place. HELL?"I said sarcastically. "no, but close to it un," deidara responded smirking. I gave a welcoming smile back. Sasori said, "sis, later on around 3, meet me outside in front of the hideout." I just nodded and threw my cloak on the desk and said to the guys "get out. I want to sleep." Deidara looked at me offended but left, so did sasori. As soon as they had left, I shut the door and sat on my bed. I crossed my legs, closed my eyes and focused on all the chakra in the hide out. ****_Paper girl, Money hog guy, Duckbutt heads brother, Bomber, Shark dude, sacrifice dude, Plant dude, eewww another uchiha, sasori, and that guy.. leader..._**** I focused harder on the leader's chakra, it was strange...****_hhmmmmm...ohh..dam...he's got that type of eye(I forgot the name, sorry ) They all have very strong chakra, all very powerful. well, I might as well sleep now since I know who's in this place. _****I lay down on my pillow and fell asleep**

******  
Sassari's pov.

She's 10 minutes late. damnit what's keeping her? Just then, she ran out of the hide out. "sorry I kept you waiting saso," she said." do you remember how much I hate waiting sis?"I grumbled back. "yes I do and I'm sorry. NOW! what did you want me for?" she questioned. "I want to be able to do the same jutsu you can. Where you cut the strings on your puppets and they control themselves," I grumbled. She looked at me like I was stupid, "I can't believe you haven't figured out yet." I gave her a growled as a response. "OK, ok. sorry. well first...hhmmmm... can you move all the elements with chakra strings?"she responded. What the hell was she talking about? " like moving stone with a chakra string, and pulling trees out of the ground?" "ummm..no. any puppet master can do that. I mean like atache chakra strings to the clouds and pull them down, or attche them to water and pull it up to the air and use it as a whip with your chakra strings, or create a boulder out of the ground or attache chakra strings to the air and move it with you. Like this." I watched her put her hand towards the clods, I saw chakra strings come out of her fingers, and then I looked up. The clouds right above her hand came down super fast, like an army of puppets charging. The cloud came down and she thinned it out. She started to twirl it around trees and life stones, but it was the clouds doing it, she just told them what to do with the chakra strings. then she cut the strings and said, "or like this." I watched her put five chakra strings into the ground 2 feet away from each other all the way around so she made a circle, she then pulled it up and a giant mound of dirt, rock, and orange clay came out of the ground, she made it rotate in her hand. Then with her, other hand she made chakra strings reach the river nearby. the chakra strings seemed to be floating as the current moved them. she then made the water some out of the river, yet leaving some still there so it still moved. I watched the chakra strings move the water around the mound of dirt still in the air, wrap itself around the mound, and crush it until all that was left was a mud hole in the ground. She then put her hands together and then pushed them out from each other as the wind around her started to go into different directions, bumping into each other. then as she made chakra strings come out of her fingers 8 inches long, I noticed all air around her was still, she then mover her hands back and forth over the mud hole controlling the wind. I watched as the wind dried the mud so it became a dark platform of dirt. My eyes were wide as she looked at me again and said, "can you do anything like that saso?" "no," I mumbled. she laughed, "well practice doing things like that, then once you learn how to do that, and I'll teach you more. I suggest starting with water, then earth, then wind, then the clouds. But whatever you do, don't try to control fire unless you want to start a giant uncontrollable fire. Got it?" "yes" "good". she walked back into the hide out while I trained.

Amaya's pov

I laughed to myself as I walked into the hide out. I wonder how long it would take him to realize he can't do it. I walked into the lounge to see Deidara and the silver hair. I sat down a chair in the room, deidara was in another chair as well as the silver hair. "hay hottie what's your name," the silver haired guy said. I said borded"its amaya". He smiled and said," I'm hidan." I nodded and looked to deidara. He was forming something with clay. "whachya maken?" I asked. "a spider un." he said without looking up. I looked at how it was appearing he had to really push to mold the clay, obviously, he wasn't using his hand mouths. I said, "stop what you're doing deidara, I'll be right back." He looked at me quetionablely and I just smiled. As I started to walk towards the exit of the hide out, I took a quick glance at hidan. He looked to be offended that I wasn't paying attention to him. I smirked and walked out of the hideout to see sasori trying really hard to attche chakra strings to the water. "relax a bit sasori, your trying too hard. pretend the water is a body twitching constantly and you have to make the body stay still," I said. He relaxed a bit and appeared to be trying to do that. I mentally laughed as I thought of how he wouldn't be able to do that. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw the water where and imbeetween where his chakra strings were stop moving completely. I then said," now pull the water out of the water and tried to control it. it didn't budge except he lost his grip on the water and it continued to move. I then said out loud, " there's no shortcut to controlling it. you have to figure that out by yourself." he growled as a response I chuckled as I sent chakra strings into the earth 100 feet deep to get down to where the real clay was. I then pulled the clay out of the earth and controlled it so it hovered just in front of me. I started to walk into the hide out, sasori fallowed. I guessed he was going to his room. I walked into the lounge with the clay still hovering in front of me. I had gotten enough clay for deidara to make a spider with 12-inch legs each. As he saw all the clay, he put the clay he had been using into a pouch in his side and out on a huge grin as I slowly put the clay in his outstretched hands. he then started to form the clay easily and it molded into looking more like the real thing. "Hay sasori. why can you fucken do that?" Hidan asked rudely. "ya danno, y cant you do that un," deidara said not taking his eyes off the clay he was molding. Sasori grumbled and I chuckled. Sasori continued to walk down a hall and disappeared. I sat on the couch on the side closer to him so I could watch him mold the clay. "what's the biggest explosion you can make?"I questioned. He smiled and seemed pleased that I asked him. "C4 un." ""sweet. how do you get your creations to explode?" His smile grew slightly bigger as hiding's turned into an angry frown as he watched me ignore him completely. "I mold my chakra into my art and when I form my hand sign and say kastu, the chakra responds in an explosion un." "that's so Fricken cool," I responded back actually interested. "art is a bomb." he said enthusiastically. I laughed to myself. He seemed to smile more as he heard my happy yet calm chuckle. He then was completed with his spider and let it crawl to a corner of the room and up the wall. it looked like a giant real spider crawling, unlike the ones from before. He then formed his hand sign and said "Katsu". I watched it make a small explosion that didn't even make a hole in the wall. "the more chakra I put into the mold, the bigger the explosion." I whispered "sweat," while being lost in the small explosion. He looked at me and smiled, I then looked back at him and gave a welcoming smile. Hidan then got up, obviously angry that I did pay attention to him at all and mumbled a bunch of swear words and he walked into the hall and disappeared to his room. "what do you guys eat around here?"I questioned annoyed. He pointed to the kitchen with a blank expression and said, "that's the kitchen un. we pretty much eat when ever around here. unn". I got up and walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. I grabbed a soda while deidara came into the kitchen and asked "hay amaya un. could you please get me some more of that clay. It was better to mold for me then my normal clay un." "that's because its natural clay and doesn't have things added to it. and sure, meet me outside in five minutes with a few pouches and I'll get some for you." he then walked out of the kitchen and walked to his room to get some pouches or to empty the ones he had with him. I calmly walked out of the kitchen and out of the hideout and leaned against a tree with my eyes closed. I started to sip some of my soda and relaxed. Being with nature seemed to help me center myself. I thought about deidara. He seemed so nice. And with the explosions, that was so cool. It was kind of funny how I noticed his hair was almost as long as mine. He also looked younger than I knew he was. I knew he was 10 years older that Sasori, and I was 7 years older than sasori. I then heard footstep coming closer to me, they stopped 2 yards in front of me. I kept my eyes closed but took a sip of my soda so he knew I wasn't asleep. "did it ever accure to you that its rude to stair?" I questioned. I opened my eyes to see him looking at his feet blushing slightly saying "sorry un." "don't say sorry. I'm just saying, it freaks some girls out when boys stair at them." I chuckled and he smiled. I then got up and said quietly yet sternly, " stand back."


	3. Chapter 3

"stand back," I said. He walked 5 feet backward. I then attached chakra strings to the ground so they went down 100ft deep. I pulled the giant mound of dirt and clay out of the ground. I laughed to myself thinking of the expression on deidara's face. I then broke three chakra strings away from the mound and started controlling the air. I made the air go through the mound and take out all the clay that was in it. I then slowly put the mound back and controlled the clay. I then turned around to see deidara's face. Laughing to myself at how surprised he looked I put the 20 pounds of clay in front of him. His smile grew wide and I laughed to myself. He said quietly, "thanks," and started putting as much of the clay in every pouch he had that would fit. I walked over to my soda and started to drink it as I laughed to myself at how stupid yet happy he looked.

*****  
That night as I was slowly falling asleep, I thought about deidara. As I fell asleep, I started to dream about him. This was a really lame crush, I thought, I wonder if he likes me also.

*****

I woke up to see it was five in the morning. I took a shower and got dressed and brushed my teeth and slowly made my way to the lounge. I sat down on a chair and closed my eyes. It was so quiet and peaceful. I focused on the chakra in the hideout and sensed that four people were up. The uchiha I hadn't met yet, leader, papergirl, and deidara. I smiled to myself. I then got up and went to the kitchen. I made myself some toast and started eating. As I was eating, leader walked in, looked at me, and then made himself something to eat. I ignored him and continued to eat. Deidara then walked in with black sweat pants on and a tight black t-shirt without his hair up. _wow he looks hot,_ I thought. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that and ignored everyone. He got a glass of milk and sat down at the table. Leader started to eat and stared at me. _What is it with him staring. omfg._ I was done eating so I got up and walked out of the hide out. I knew leader didn't trust me yet, but he didn't have to stare at me constantly like that. I landed against a tree and relaxed. I wondered what missions I would go on and if they would be easy. I then noticed Sasori coming out of the hideout. I guess it was to practice. I saw me and growled. I just gave him a knowing smile and watched him go by the river. He send chakra strings into the water and got it to stay still. I watched him try to pull the water out of itself and control it. I laughed when I saw him bring a tiny bit of water 5 inches about itself and drop it cause he couldn't control it. He turned to me and said in a rather harsh voice, "shhhuuuttt uuppp!" and turn back to the river to try again. I covered my mouth and laughed to myself. I watched him do the same thing 5 more times than growl at himself. I chuckled and walked over to him, "your trying way to hard sasori. loosen up a bit. The water is your puppet. control it like a puppet, not like controlling something that's fighting against you." He 'hmph'ed and I laughed. He then tried again and got a decent amount of water above the river but the end of it was still attached to the flowing water. "use one chakra string and turn it into a blade, and cut the water." "you can't cut water amaya," he said in a 'duh' tone. I laughed and attached chakra strings to the water, pulled some out of the river, then with one string, I turned it into a blade and cut the water still attached to the river. I then controlled it so it was 5 feet above sasori. He watched the water with anger and grumbled, "don't". "I don't take orders from anybody that I don't want to. if you don't want to get wet, then I suggest that you control the water with your chakra strings as it falls." I then let go of the water and burst out laughing at the face sasori had. "you should have been inside hiruko if you didn't want to get wet," I said between fits of laughter. As I was laughing I saw him take the water out of the river with his chakra strings, cut it, and turned the water into a whip with his chakra strings and aim it at me. _wow, he doesn't realize that that won't work on me, _I mentally laughed as I took over control of the water and he grumbled. "now that you can control the water outside of the river, knock down 20 trees with the water." he grumbled and looked really angry cause I got him wet but did what I told him. He killed 20 trees with controlling water with chakra strings and looked at me bored. "now, control the ground and bury the 20 trees." he attached chakra strings to the ground but couldn't pull it out. "make the chakra strings meet at one point in the center of the mound of dirt, then pull it out of the ground." I could tell he tried to do that but couldn't. "good luck with that," I mumbled and got a grunt as a response. I laughed to myself as I walked back into the hide out to be see two piercing eyes staring at me...  
Are you serious I noticed two piercing eyes staring at me. "ummm...hello?" I said questioning. the eyes narrowed. "oh my jashin. what do you want." I didn't know who they were, and I wasn't going to ask. they were in my way of getting to the lounge and I was pissed. "look, get out of my way or I will make you. AND STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" I said, saying the last part louder than I should have. Without realizing it, I was pinned up against the wall with a hand tightening around my throat. "why did you decide to join," I heard a low grumble voice say. I still couldn't see anything but the eyes. and I could only feel the hand around my throat tighten. "w-w-what d-do y-y-you mean, "I managed to say as a tried to breath. "hhmmph," was all I heard in a growl. suddenly the would around me went black and was being consumed by something until just my head was what wasn't covered. "we've never had a member join so quickly. why did you join without much thought." I noticed I was in a genjutsu when I couldn't see anything but heard that. "ya know, I can get out of genjutsu easily." I said calmly smiling. "try" was all I heard from the voice. this must be the other uchiha I felt the chakra of from before. I did as I was told, I focused on my chakra and tried to disturb the flow as I did when itachi put me in a genjutsu. I couldn't. I grumbled and tried harder as I heard a entertained laugh from behind me. "you can't escape this genjutsu," it whispered in my ear. I was hit hard in the back and flung across the black endless room to be caught by the same creature as before. I looked down and thought. _if I can't escape this genjutsu then how am I supposed to fight. I can't use any summoning so I cant summon or use my other jutsu. uuuhhhgggg this is so fricken annoying. _My head being down, my long hair covering my face, he couldn't see the annoyed look I had. and what the hell kind of question was that in the first place, _why did you join without thought_, who the hell did this guy think he was? I didn't really care, all uchihas are stuck-up, hating, duck-butt heads, and I should have expected more. "answer me," I said a little annoyed. I felt the creature tighten around me. "ssshhhheeessshhh. you have to be so pushy? I should have expected much from a duck-butt head. there all the same, uchi-" I was cut off by a punch to my face. I spit out a molar. "tisk tisk. it's all the same, temper. it won't get you anywhere to a women's heart." I felt the creature tighten around me so much that it hurt to breath. I looked up and smiled a wide perverted grin, knowing that the guy was annoyed by my comment. I smiled wider and lifted my head up so where ever he was he could see my face. "its ashamed you had to be so aggressive, I remember when the uchiha clan was still around. I used to 'visit' them and bang the hot ones," my perverted grin was wider. I knew he was annoyed and having perverted thoughts run throughout his mind. Suddenly I was out of the genjustu and having a huge clump of blond hair in my face. "you ok, hhmm?" deidara. "fine,"i smiled back getting out of his arms and standing up. "TOBI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER PUT AMAYA IN A GENJUTSU AGAIN!un" I chuckled to myself. "s-s-sorry sempi. tobi didn't mean to hurt her. tobi is a GOOD BOY! remember!" said a high-pitched voice. _what the hell game was this uchiha playing at_. "fuck off tobi, un"mumbled deidara. I laughed and continued to walk to the lounge ignoring this 'tobi' yelling that he was a good boy and didn't mean it while deidara yelling at him about how stupid he was and how annoying he was. I laughed to myself walking into the lounge. I sat down in a chair still laughing as I noticed Hidan and Kakusu staring at me. I saw Hidan give a perverted toothy grin. "what the fuck is up with you pervert," I looked at him annoyed. "well I see that someone decided to show off a bit," he looked down and then back up. Kakusu chuckled pervertedly. I suddenly realized that I didn't have anything on but a tight tank-top and body-shorts. _FUCK YOU TOBI!_ I looked back at their faces and blushed. I began scratching the back of my neck and fake smiling and laughing, something I've come to do when I'm embarrassed and or don't know what to do. _well...I shouldn't tease them so little. I'll just pin them up against the wall and tease them more. _I stood up to see pleased smiles. walked over to them and whispered "this is so lame." and immediately pinned them up against the wall by their necks. I saw hidan's perverted smile grow wider and I knew kakusu had the same smile underneath. I leaned in so my face was imbetween there's and so they couldn't see my face and whispered, " my, my. I've meant two new stupidly perverted people again. hhmmmmm. I wonder what it'll be this time," I paused to know there perverted smiles got worse, "what'll it be this time? punching you 2 in the balls and leavening orrr...knocking you two out and having fun with your limp bodies?" I backed up to see them staring at me with the most perverted grins I've ever seen before. "I would like to see you try choice 1 bitch, but choice 2 sounds more interesting," hidan said. "hhmmm.. fine then,"i paused to sigh, then to smile evily (like so- =] ) " choice two it is." I immediately knocked them out by controlling there chakra and making it so they were in some form of genjutsu. I then tossed each of them over my shoulders and smiled to myself. I laughed and then started towards the exist. I walked down the hall smiling to myself. As I was walking, I saw tobi and deidara. they both stopped and stared at me. Deidara's mouth almost touched the floor and I flipped my hair, and tobi said in a high pinched voice from before "this lady sexy and strong." I laughed and pushed them aside. I heard a snore from one of the guys I was carring and said "if you drool on me, ima kill you." I heard a wolf-whistle from behind me _tobi_ I thought. then I heard the sound of a punch that must have been deidara. I laughed and walked out of the hide out.  
These two idiots Sasori's p.o.v.

I continued to try and control the dirt with my chakra strings when I noticed Amaya walking out of the hideout with hidan and kakusu on her shoulders. _if she's anything like she was before. This means that the guys were to much a pervert and they're going to pay._ I chuckled and said "did they mess with you to much sis." "of course they did. I absolutely love seeing their perverted faces when I knock them out and seeing their terrified embarrassed faces when they wake up." she chuckled. I laughed to myself. I remember when she would dress up all loose and showing too much skin, go out, come back 5 hours later and be laughing at something that we wouldn't know until we got the paper a day later(I don't know or care if in naruto they don't have news paper. in my fan fiction they do SO THERE ;P). it would always say how a guy or few were found and it would always be a something super embarrassing to the people that I happened to. "tell me what happened when you get back," I said grinning and laughing. "always." and she started jumping from tree to tree.

Amaya's pov

I hopped from tree to tree thinking of all the ways I was going to embarrass them. I had a few ideas, but which ones to do. _hhhmmmmm...ummm...AH HA! ... "perfect," I whispered quietly and smiled devilishly to myself. I continued hopping from tree to tree for about 10 minutes until I came across the bottom of a cliff. _perfect. I threw there unconsionce bodies at the side of the cliff, got out some kuni strings and put some of my chakra into it so they wouldn't break. I then tied them up to the cliff and attached plain kuni strings to each of their ankles and tied them to paper bombs so if they moved their feet, they would explode themselves. I then summoned Kasumi and told her to go to the nearest village, buy a ton of makeup and nail polish, and a camera, and return ASAP! she did as she was told and I sat up against the cliff waiting. I began to fall asleep after 10 minutes. I was suddenly awoke by Kasumi. "WAKE UP DAMMIT! I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU DO THIS TIME!" she yelled at me. I remembered when she would help me at the village. "is that any way to wake me up Kasumi?" I asked calmly not opening my eyes. She threw the bags of makeup at me. "FINE FINE," I said as I started to get up. I looked through the bags, _lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, pink nail polish,_ _clip-on eye rings, and a battery-powered hair curler. wow, she even remember that I use hair curlers sometimes. _"Ok, ready Kasumi?" "Always," she said smirking. " you take money hog, I got hidan." "yup." I began applying bright pink lipstick on hidan. He mumbled a bit as I did this and I chuckled. I then drowned his face in bright red blush so it looked like he was actually blushing. I then put bright neon blue eye shadow on him. _He just keeps getting prettier and prettier, _I thought to myself then put green eyeliner one him, and he looked super stupid. I attached bright silver clip-on earrings to him ( silver so Kakuzu can't sell them). I got the curling iron out and began curling every piece of hair that was long enough for me to curl(which wasn't easy because his hair is so short). I then took the pink nail polish out of the bag and painted over his black nail polish. I stepped backward to look at him. _Now that is a piece of art deidara would think is better than his. He would probably burst out laughing right now if he was hear. his laugh. I wonder how awesome it would sound. wait, y am I thinking about deidara like that._ I mentally face-palmed myself. I looked over to Kasumi's victim. Kakuzu had his mask off and looked quite stupid with all that string dangling from his mouth and lipstick all around it cause Kasumi couldn't find any lips. Kakuzu looked just as stupid as Hidan did. I laughed to myself. "hay, kasumi. Can I put them in a genjutsu thinking that there's nothing different about their faces so they walk around acting like nothings different when everyone's laughing at them?" Kasumi looked a bit annoyed but then relaxed a bit, "only if you summon me when you take the genjutsu off." "agreed, see ya later." I sent her away and untied hidan and Kakuzu. I was about to wake them up when I remembered, _I have to put some of my chakra into the makeup so it won't come off with water. _I put chakra into the makeup then I hid in a tree and took the genjutsu off them. Hidan started to grumble a bunch of swear words and rubbed his head, Kakuzu Just stood up and observed his surroundings. "damnit, I swear we were about to be fucked by amaya just a second ago. Damnit all to jashin, I wanted her." I snarled to myself that perverted bastared. " hidan, stop complaining and get up we need to get back to the hide out. she must of dragged us out here." "oh shut the fuck up Kakuzu," hidan mumbled while standing up," where the fuck are we anyways." " 4 miles south of the hideout, the cliff is the answer." They began heading back to the hideout, I erased my presence as I fallowed. they looked so stupid and hilarious with serious faces on with a shit load of makeup. If makeup was a sea, they would be at the bottom of it not breathing at all. I'm watched them head back to the hideout. watched them walk down the hall, and into the lounge...


End file.
